In the most basic embodiment, three-dimensional imaging consists of capturing one additional spatial coordinate, i.e. object range or distance from the imaging system, as compared to conventional two-dimensional imaging. While two-dimensional electronic imaging has been in existence for over forty years, and radio ranging has been in existence for approximately eighty years, the ability to quickly, easily and effectively capture three-dimensional images, based on a marriage of any two-dimensional imaging and ranging technologies has as of yet been unsuccessful.
This disappointing lack of a successful three-dimensional image capturing technology is due in large part to the demands the operators place on such a device. That is the resulting three-dimensional imaging system, also known as a range camera, must be simple to use, be low-cost and mass-producible, provide color images, have good spatial resolution, be housed in a compact package, and be able to produce three-dimensional images in a relatively short period of time.